Perdonami
by MrsSherryWhitlockRiddle
Summary: E se Edward dopo aver lasciato Bella (New Moon) decidesse di dare retta ai suoi familiari e ritorna dal suo amore prima dell'arrivo di Sam nel bosco? Cosa succederebbe? Paring Edward/Bella


Perdonami

Edward Pov.

Tu… non… mi vuoi? osservai Bella fingendo indifferenza.  
No. risposi. Mi sentii il petto stritolare in una morsa dolorosa per quel monosillabo. Dovevo farlo per lei. Per permetterle di vivere una vita normale, poter sposarsi ed avere figli.  
Questo cambia le cose! sussurrò.  
La guardai stupefatto. In che senso cambiava le cose?  
Lasciai perdere ed esclamai. Ovviamente, a modo mio, ti amerò sempre. Ma quel che è successo l'altra sera mi ha fatto capire che è ora di cambiare. Vedi, sono… stanco di fingere un'identità che non è mia, Bella. Non sono un essere umano. Ho aspettato troppo, e ti chiedo scusa. Una lacrima le solcò il viso seguita da molte altre.  
No amore mio non piangere. E' già difficile così com'è.  
No, non farlo. sussurrò.  
Tu non sei la persona giusta per me, Bella. Bestemmia!  
La vidi fare un sorriso amaro. Se… ne sei certo.  
Annuii a fatica.  
Ho sempre saputo che alla fine sarebbe successo. Non pensavo così presto. Inutile far finta, io sono una semplice umana. Non sono abbastanza per te. Lo so.  
La rabbia mi fece vedere rosso per un attimo.  
Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? Amore, cosa ti ha spinto a credere a tutte le scemenze che sto dicendo?  
Mi guardò, il viso una maschera di dolore.  
Bastardo. Come potevo farla soffrire Così? Non meritavo quelle lacrime.  
Era il momento del colpo di grazia.  
Ora, devo andare. Non fare niente di insensato o stupido. Addio sparii.  
Addio amore mio, addio vita mia.  
Raggiunsi la mia auto e come un pazzo guidai fino a casa.  
Esme mi accolse fra le braccia. Singhiozzai come un bambino. Perdonami, amore mio.  
Jasper tentò di calmarmi con il suo potere ma l'unica cosa che fu in grado di fare fu di gemere per il mio dolore.  
Edward mi chiamò. Torna da lei. disse.  
Scossi la testa. Mai, non doveva più rischiare la vita a causa mia.  
Tu devi tornare da lei. insistette Jasper.  
Continuai a singhiozzare.  
EDWARD, hai una minima idea di come possa sentirsi lei, in questo momento? Jasper cercava di farmi ragionare.  
Scossi nuovamente la testa. Lei ha in diritto di vivere la sua vita e non la mia non-vita! dissi fra un singhiozzo e l'altro.  
Edward, il tuo dolore è troppo grande, ti ucciderà! Fidati di me, non riesco a calmarti, non con tutto questo dolore.  
N-no, alla fine morirà, ho solo anticipato la mia agonia.  
SEI UN IDIOTA! strillò Alice.  
Fai qualcosa per tenerla stretta a te! disse Carlisle.  
Per cosa? Per vederla invecchiare e morire?  
Questa è una tua decisione, Edward sussurrò Esme.  
Voi non capite. Io vorrei morderla e farla diventare come noi. Voglio passare la mia eternità con lei. Ma non posso essere così egoista. Non posso chiederle di rinunciare alla sua anima. Non posso. scossi il capo.  
Sei uno stupido! l'urlo di Rosalie mi lasciò basito. Se il tuo amore per lei è così grande devi fare qualcosa!  
Perché lo fai Rose? chiesi.  
Perché sei mio fratello. Perché ti voglio bene, e per quanto non sopporti Bella non posso permetterti di ridurti così. Va da lei  
Figliolo… cominciò Carlisle. Non mi lasci altra scelta. Se ti riduci così perché non state più insieme non voglio pensare a quello che ti succederà quando morirà. Perciò, visto che hai deciso di non poter più vivere senza di lei, o la trasformi tu o lo faccio io, Edward. E Non scherzo. era la prima volta che vedevo mio padre così autoritario.  
Mi calmai un attimo. Non posso! Papà non posso!  
Lo farò io, allora!  
NOOOO! Giuro che lo faccio io, però non toccarla! esclamai sconvolto.  
Mio padre fece un sorriso. Lo sapevo che così avresti ceduto!  
In quel momento realizzai di essere finito nella trappola di mio padre come un allocco.  
Non ci posso credere! Mi ha fregato ed io non mi sono accorto di nulla! mormorai. Va bene, la trasformerò!  
Vuoi farlo subito? mi chiese Esme, dolcemente.  
No, prima dovrà sposarmi! replicai deciso.  
Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta.  
E-Edward non mi sembra il caso, ha solo diciotto anni! disse Alice.  
Ed io quasi centodieci! Se vuole dannarsi che lo faccia dopo essersi goduta tutto ciò che l'umanità può offrirle! Voglio che viva l'emozione del matrimonio da umana.  
Comprendiamo. Emmett era molto serio. Allora fallo, Edward. Chiediglielo prima che torni a casa, da Charlie. mi disse.  
Mi voltai e corsi da dove ero venuto, avevo il cuore in gola.  
_Fa che non sia troppo tardi, fa che non sia troppo tardi, fa che non sia troppo tardi._ Mi ripetevo questa frase come un mantra.  
Arrivai da lei, era stesa a terra, il volto una maschera di dolore e lo sguardo sconvolto.  
Mi avvicinai velocemente. Bella? Bella. Stai bene?  
Non rispose. La presi fra le braccia e la portai a casa da Carlisle.  
La visitò con cura. E' sotto shock. Fra poco dovrebbe riprendersi. Esme, chiama Charlie, digli che Bella starà con noi per qualche giorno.  
Vado a prendere le sue cose, credo che faremo una bella gita. sorrise.  
Gita…. Quello che avrebbero pensato tutti. In realtà saremo chiusi qui dentro a cercare di ridare vita all'amore della mia esistenza.  
Jasper entrò nella stanza. Guardava Bella, pentito.  
Sentivo i suoi pensieri tormentati. Si sentiva responsabile per la mia decisione convinto che se fosse riuscito a controllarsi meglio non avrei preso quella drastica decisione.  
Jazz, non è colpa tua. Lo scemo sono io. L'ho ferita in modo orribile e non sai quanto mi odio in questo istante.  
Quando si riprenderà le dirai la verità. Sono io il responsabile. Credi che non mi senta uno schifo per quello che stavo per fare? Insomma stavo per mangiare mia sorella.  
Accennai ad un sorriso. Non sei l'unico, lo stavo per fare anche io.  
Edward… non andare, ti prego! Ti prego, FERMATI le sue urla strazianti mi trafissero il cuore.  
_Sta soffrendo molto!_ Jasper non riuscì a contenere questo pensiero.  
Non supplicarmi. N-no, n-non farlo. Non me lo merito esclamai straziato. Non merito di vederti supplicarmi! Non merito le tue lacrime  
Le farò un'iniezione disse Carlisle per poi fargliela.  
Sono un mostro, come ho potuto farle questo? Ti amo Bella.  
Aspettai, aspettai ed aspettai, infine la vidi riaprire gli occhi.  
Bella, stai bene? le chiesi.  
Ed-Edward? sembrava sorpresa.  
Sono io confermai.  
Oh cacchio, sto sognando! Ma dove diavolo mi sono addormentata? si chiese.  
Bella, non stai dormendo sei sveglia.  
Se lo fossi, tu non saresti qui! mi zittì, lei.  
Carlisle chiamai preoccupato. Sta delirando  
Mio padre comparve al mio fianco.  
Bella esclamò. Sei sveglia, non stai dormendo. sorrise.  
Sono… cercò un termine adatto … confusa  
Non è successo niente. Sei sveglia e noi siamo qui Carlisle se ne andò per lasciarci soli.  
Mi dispiace! le dissi. Ti amo  
Cominciò piangere. Cosa? Tu, volevi andartene. Io non la voglio la compassione. Io ti amo Edward, dannazione.  
Bella, te lo giuro, ti amo anche io. Pensavo che lasciandoti andare tu potessi rifarti una vita ma non posso. Non sono così forte da poterti abbandonare.  
Ormai le lacrime avevano preso il suo corso e non riusciva a bloccarle.  
Bella, ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Sei tutta la mia vita ed ho deciso di trasformarti. Ma tu in cambio devi fare una cosa per me. Non posso trasformarti se non te ne vai da casa di Charlie ma non puoi neanche venire a vivere qui senza un legame più potente del fidanzamento. Quindi Isabella Marie Swan vuoi sposarmi?  
Mi guardò a bocca aperta. Le lacrime si erano bloccate.  
Puoi ripetere? chiese.  
Isabella Marie Swan, vuoi diventare mia moglie? ripetei.  
Mi si buttò addosso e mi baciò. Sì, oddio sì! Ti amo, stupido!  
Anche io, e non c'è bisogno di dirlo lo so che sono stato uno stupido! Ti amo detto ciò la baciai.

Fine


End file.
